


Mobile Suit Komurin

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, высокие технологии в Ордене, на этом месте могла оказаться меха-АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новое изобретение Комуи позволило автору вписать меха-АУ в канон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mobile Suit Komurin

**Author's Note:**

> Mobile Suit Gundam автор не смотрел, но название понравилось. 
> 
> написано на Char Wars 2014, команда Аллена. Задание: "Меха-АУ"

Аллен не мог с точностью сказать, какое утро в его жизни было самым ужасным, но это точно должно было войти в первую пятерку.  
  
– Представляю вам новую модель Комурина, – дьявольски ухмыляясь, объявил Комуи. Его пальцы непроизвольно совершали хватательные движения, и одно это как нельзя нагляднее свидетельствовало о том, что из Ордена пора убираться куда подальше. Если жизнь вам, конечно, еще дорога.  
  
Примерно половина зала приняла предупреждение близко к сердцу и потянулась, пригибая голову, к выходу. Выход был закрыт. Пришлось смириться.  
  
– Я назвал его Mobile Suit Komurin, – продолжил Комуи как ни в чем не бывало. – В нем помещается один или два экзорциста, которые могут им управлять. Я провел анализ эффективности работы Ордена и пришел к выводу, что акума пора уничтожать при помощи продвинутых технологий. Зачем же еще нужна наука? – Он довольно улыбнулся.   
  
Аллен хотел сказать, что с помощью орудий Комуи можно будет скорее уничтожить Орден, чем акума, но сдержался.  
  
– Да ты так нас скорее уничтожишь! – услышал он рядом с собой.   
  
Канда не считал нужным сдерживаться во всех обстоятельствах, в которых можно было этого избежать. Аллен покосился на него с осуждением.  
  
Комуи пугающе расхохотался.  
  
– После обеда жду всех экзорцистов в отделе. Будем проводить тесты на совместимость с мобильными Комуринами.  
  
Спорить было бесполезно, и об этом знали все. Единственное, что можно было сделать, – застраховаться на сумму покрупнее.   
  
***  
– Ничего не выходит, – нервно улыбнулся Аллен, изо всех сил стараясь не казаться уязвленным. – Я не чувствую систему, и она меня не слушается.  
  
Канда, Лави и Линали уже бодро двигались по лаборатории, душераздирающе гремя Комуринокостюмами, как кошки с жестяными банками, привязанными к хвостам. Лави даже попытался станцевать чечетку, но так шумно начал, что тут же получил в шлем от Комурина-Канды. Комурин-Линали на пробу добавила ногой и восторженно хихикнула.  
  
– Даже не знаю, почему так может быть, – задумался взъерошенный Ривер, который, судя по лицу, весь последний месяц видел только кофе и отчеты. – Давай-ка еще раз посмотрим список противопоказаний для операторов Комурина. Алкоголизм… нет, астма… нет, ограниченные умственные возможности?.. – Ривер оценивающе взглянул на Аллена.  
  
Аллен улыбнулся шире и активировал Когти.  
  
– Так, тут тоже все в порядке, – поспешно исправился Ривер, делая шаг назад на всякий случай. – Ну это же не может быть шизофре... А постой-ка.  
  
Аллен, продолжая улыбаться, всадил Когти в стену.  
  
Три резвящихся Комурина вопросительно обернулись, окинули взглядами бледную дрожащую кучку, в которую превратился Ривер, и пожали плечами.  
  
***  
– Раз ты не можешь управлять Комурином сам, придется тебя к кому-то подсадить, – поправив очки, сказал Комуи. – Выбирай: Канда, Лави, Мари, Миранда или Крори?  
  
– А Линали? – не подумав, ляпнул Аллен. И тут в него полетел скальпель.  
  
***  
В итоге экзорцистов все равно разделили попарно: кто-то должен был управлять Комурином и обеспечивал прикрытие, а кто-то работал снаружи, потому что так все равно было удобнее. Между миссиями перемещались также на Комуринах, и тот, кто им управлял, был кем-то вроде таксиста для своего напарника.  
  
– Почему всегда ты? – риторически спросил Аллен, сердито сверля взглядом своего соседа по кабине.  
  
– Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, – процедил Канда.  
  
– Им никто не говорил, что они могут не соглашаться? – шепотом спросила Линали.   
  
Лави захихикал. В Штабе делали ставки, кто из них продержится дольше, и Лави уже поставил крупную сумму.   
  
На Аллена.  
  
***  
– На околоземной орбите нет акума, и я не смогу активировать там Чистую силу, – повторил Аллен.  
  
– Ты еще не был на околоземной орбите и не можешь знать наверняка. Может быть, там все кишмя кишит акума, – отмахнулся Комуи. – И, в любом случае, пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь.  
  
– Хорошо, – сдался Аллен. – Можно мне хотя бы скафандр? Мне ведь придется вылезать из Комурина, если там все-таки кто-то есть.  
  
– Скафандр? – задумчиво пробормотал Комуи. – Действительно, нужен же еще скафандр… Может быть, как-нибудь без него? Сделай купол из Чистой силы, например.  
  
– Вы так и не простили мне тот случай с Линали? – подозрительно спросил Аллен.  
  
– Не-а, – ласково улыбнулся Комуи.  
  
***  
– Хорошо, шпендель, выметайся из кабины, приехали.  
  
Земля мерцала ярко-голубым светом, как новогодняя игрушка с фосфорным напылением облаков. Аллен замер, глядя из иллюминатора на груди Комурина. Пожалуй, ради такой картины стоило затевать все это сомнительное предприятие.   
  
– Подожди, Канда, – завороженно произнес он. – Так красиво… И ни одного акума, как я и говорил, – после паузы недовольно добавил он.  
  
К иллюминатору подлетел Четвертый уровень и приветливо помахал им.  
  
Аллен и Канда переглянулись.  
  
– Иди и наваляй ему от моего имени, – зловеще ухмыльнулся Канда.  
  
– От фамилии от твоей наваляю, – пообещал Аллен, нахлобучивая шлем.  
  
***  
Комуи работал как бешеный и улучшал конструкцию Комуринов едва ли не каждый день. Поохотившись на акума на земной орбите, они перешли на Луну. С Луны – на Венеру, Марс и Меркурий. Наконец, настала очередь гигантов, и экзорцистов отправили на Юпитер.  
  
Тот самый, газовый Юпитер, и об этом Аллена никто не предупреждал.  
  
– Симпатичный цвет, – безмятежно заметил Аллен, глядя на поверхность планеты, к которой они подлетали. – А что это там за большое красное пятно?  
  
– Буря, – лаконично отозвался Канда, который гораздо внимательнее изучил материалы к миссии. – Хочешь посмотреть поближе? Там и останешься, если что.  
  
– Чтобы я остался в беде и не утащил тебя за собой? – ехидно усмехнулся Аллен. – Не дождешься.  
  
Канда выразительно посмотрел на него.  
  
– А, ну да, – разочарованно признал Аллен. – И такое бывало. Следи за управлением, не хочу разбиться об поверхность.  
  
Канда фыркнул, и в следующую секунду они провалились в планету. Иллюминаторы поглотила кромешная зеленоватая тьма.  
  
– И как это называется? – очень спокойно спросил Аллен после секундной паузы.  
  
– Акума внутри планеты, – злорадно пояснил Канда. – А планета из газа. Смотри не заблудись.  
  
– Как закончу, фарами мне помигаешь, чтобы я знал, куда идти, – велел Аллен недрогнувшим голосом и вылез наружу.  
  
Через пару часов, почти на исходе кислородного баллона, Канда нашел его в каких-то десяти километрах от большого красного пятна.  
  
– Чтоб я еще хоть раз! – бурчал Аллен всю обратную дорогу, а Канда только ухмылялся.  
  
***  
На Плутоне было очень холодно.  
  
– Да что это за планета такая? – шипел промерзший Канда. – Наверняка и не планета вовсе.   
  
Аллен, разогревшийся после славной пробежки за акума, остался нечувствительным к чужим проблемам.  
  
– Ну что ж, так им всем и скажи, – пожал он плечами.  
  
Так Канда им и сказал.  
  
***  
– Итак, – начал Рувелье, позвенев ложечкой по бокалу, чтобы привлечь всеобщее внимание, – галактика спасена усилиями Ордена.  
  
– Не галактика, а система, система, – болезненно поморщившись, пробормотал Ривер себе под нос.  
  
Раздались аплодисменты. Аллен слушал вполуха, накладывая себе уже третью гору праздничных блюд под презрительным взглядом Канды.  
  
– Мы учредили десять филиалов Ватикана в одной только Солнечной системе, но на этом нельзя останавливаться! К сожалению, даже с новейшими технологиями Комуринов, разработанными господином Ли, мы не можем превысить скорость света, поэтому отдаленные галактики, возможно, до сих пор стонут под гнетом акума. Нам нужен принципиально другой подход! Господин Ли, прошу вас.  
  
Комуи, обливаясь потом, выкатил на середину зала какой-то странный агрегат с чем-то вроде лазерной пушки на конце. Присутствующие привычно потянулись к выходу. Выход был предсказуемо закрыт.  
  
– Чтобы экзорцисты могли выжить при перелетах между галактиками, – объявил Комуи с нездоровым блеском в глазах или, может быть, очках, – нужно выполнить сращение человека и машины! С вашего позволения, мы начнем прямо сейчас!  
  
Здесь Аллен проснулся в холодном поту, и в ушах у него еще долго звучал леденящий душу смех Смотрителя.  
  
***  
Ничуть не выспавшись, Аллен брел на собрание, и его грызло нехорошее предчувствие.  
  
– Я провел анализ эффективности работы Ордена, – вещал Комуи, – и пришел к выводу, что акума пора уничтожать при помощи продвинутых технологий. Зачем же еще нужна наука?  
  
У Аллена закружилась голова. Нашарив за спиной стул, он осторожно присел и только тогда подал сиплый, слабый голос.  
  
– Мобильные Комурины, да? – безнадежно спросил он.  
  
– Что? – удивился Комуи. – Конечно, нет. – Блики очков мешали разглядеть выражение его глаз. – Все гораздо, гораздо интересней…


End file.
